What A Story Tells
by Shirouta
Summary: This story doesn't start from its beginning, nor does it have a final end, because what ends here is not the end of the story/GoMxKagami/KuroKaga/Uke!Kagami/DLDR
Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **AR** (Alternative Reality), **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), possibility of OOC-ness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What A Story Tells**

 **.**

 _This story doesn't start from its beginning, nor does it have a final end, because what ends here is not the end of the story._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1st Part: Unheard voices**

Kagami let out a huff, wiping the beads of sweat that running through his forehead. Even his shirt had been soaked with his own sweat. The Seirin ace just finished cleaning almost _entire_ rooms of his apartment. It's summer holidays, and he realized his apartment was barely properly cleaned since he got busy with the school and basketball. Mostly, because of the _extremely_ hard trainings schedule and Interhigh's matches.

Recalling the matches they just went through three days ago, Kagami grinned. Seirin won this year Interhigh, beating some Miracles and their teams—except Touou and Yosen that both had been crushed by Rakuzan and Kaijou before they had chance to fight Seirin. But he had to secretly admit that all of the Miracles and their teams had become much stronger than the first time Seirin beated them, and though Seirin had lost Hyuuga and others since they all had graduated, Kagami, Kuroko and other third years members had gotten stronger, too. Moreover, their underclassmen are reliable and well-skilled. Thanks for Aida Riko who still took her time to coach them in the middle of her college days.

Kagami sat on the floor in his balcony, drinking the fresh orange squash he just made. He could feel his body still ached because of the matches, added with the cleaning activity. The clear sky almost without clouds reminded him to do the laundry that sadly had piled up, he nearly had no clean clothes to wear honestly. But, he's too tired to do it, so he thought he would just do it tomorrow. It's still holiday after all.

He nearly drifted into sleep when his phone's ringing. Kagami crushed under his breath and dragged his ached body to where the phone was.

"Moshi-moshi _Kagami-_ kun?" oh, it's Kuroko.

"Yo, Kuroko. What's up?"

" _Kagami_ -kun? _Are you okay_?" It seemed his voice that was close to a mumble made Kuroko's worried. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Have finished cleaning the rooms minutes ago."

He heard a sigh. " _Alright then_."

"Why'd you call, Kuroko?"

" _I wanted to inform you that Momoi-_ san _has planned friendly matches with my old teammates at the court in the park near Seirin tomorrow. She told me to tell you since it seems you certainly will never miss this chance. Do you want to come, Kagami-_ kun _?"_

The Seirin ace slightly hesitated, he definitely wants to go, but his laundry...

But, It's rare for all GoM to gather and have a friendly match since two of them live far from Tokyo, so why not?

" _Kagami-_ kun?" Kuroko's monotone voice snapped him from his mind's monologue.

"Okay, I'll go."

" _If you're tired, don't force yourself, Kagami_ -kun _._ " Kuroko's tone got slightly tender, made Kagami felt slightly uneasy.

"Nah, it's a rare chance. I'll definitely never miss this."

Kagami heard a little snort.

"But, like I said, don't force yourself, Kagami- _kun_. It'll burden your body and possibly injure yourself."

Kagami sighed. " Yeah, Kuroko, I understand."

"Fine. Please tell me if something comes up, Kagami- _kun_. _Jaa_."

"Yeah. Thanks, Kuroko. _Jaa_." _Click_.

Kagami took a deep breath. It seemed he had to do laundry now.

 **.**

 _Tomorrow will definitely fun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's a clear day, Kuroko let out a thin smile as he's walking to the court where he would meet his old teammates. The court is near Seirin and his house, so he only needed to take a little walk to reach it. He couldn't wait to meet his old teammates. It had been long enough since the last time they played basketball together. And, he's impatient to meet his Light, even though it's not even a week ago he met him. He couldn't wait to see Kagami's fiery eyes and his boyish grin.

Kuroko has a crush for his Light, yes, that's right.

He even had to reject Momoi, who literally is a beautiful girl, when she confessed to him last year. Fortunately, Momoi has been aware of his sexual orientation since it seems she _knows_ he had ever been in a not-so-obliviious relationships with Aomine, Kise and Akashi in a row when they're middle school. That's the girl could get over it in a short time, and chatted cheerly to him through phone calls a week after that.

Yet, it's the first time Kuroko feels so head over heels to someone. Even a day not seeing the redhead can make him missing him so much. Nevertheless, Kuroko feels he has to endure it with a great patient. Kagami is so dense and oblivious with all the hints he threw, and Kuroko never intend to risk their friendship since even though he knows the angelic creature won't have a heart to hurt him no matter what, he's afraid Kagami would distance himself, even a bit, if he knew Kuroko is gay. Although they had been friends for three years, Kuroko didn't know if Kagami is a homophobic or not. Though Kagami always wears his heart on his sleeve, it doesn't mean Kagami himself is an open person as people give him credit. Kagami barely talked about himself—outside food, school and basketball, and Kuroko never ask about it either.

It made him feel as if he's hanged on a cliff.

"Kuroko _cchi_ ~!"

"Tetsu- _kun_ ~!"

The familiar voices pulled him from his thought, then in a sec he found himself squeezed between two _death_ -hugs. Unconsciously he had arrived at the court.

"Kise- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_ , I can't breathe."

Then he felt Kise abruptly stepped away from him and Momoi released him.

"Mou~! Aomine _cchi_ , don't pull my shirt- _ssu_! What if it's torn? It's my favourite shirt!"

Aomine who stood behind the blonde let out a snort.

"You have _many_ favourite shirts, Kise. Beside, you and Satsuki'll kill Tetsu if I don't."

"But, I miss Kuroko _cchi_ - _ssu_."

"And I just wanna greet him, Dai _-chan_."

"Yeah, whatever."

Aomine looked at Kuroko. "Yo, Tetsu."

Before he had a chance to say anything, he heard Kise yelling, "Akashi _cchi_! Murasakibara _cchi_! Midorima _cchi_!"

He turned around and found the previous called boys stepped into the court.

"Don't shout, Kise!" Midorima remarked.

"So noisy~ Kise- _chin_!" said Murasakibara as he opened and ate his potato chips after that.

" _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!"

" _Ohayou_ , Minna." Akashi said calmly, ignored the whining blonde

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Akashi _-kun_." Kuroko nodded.

"So, have all of you had gathered?"

Kuroko looked at Riko who just arrived, hand-in-hand with Momoi carrying a cool box.

"I invite Riko- _chan_ as well since after this we'll go shopping. You guys can join us if you want~" Momoi said.

"Since everyone's here, let's begin the game!" Akashi had had a ball on his hand.

"Eh? Does Kaga- _chin_ not come?" asked Murasakibara.

Kuroko realized the one he wanted to meet the most was not seen anywhere.

"Hah? Is he even invited?" said Aomine.

"Don't be rude, Dai- _chan_! And yes, Kagamin is invited. I told Tetsu- _kun_ to tell him." Then, all the head turned to the teal head.

"Yes, I have told him yesterday, and he said he'll come."

"Hmph! Probably he wakes up late." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Aren't you coming with him, Kuroko _cchi_? Usually you both always go together..." Kise slightly lowered his voice in the last part.

"Kagami- _kun_ is not lazy like Aomine _-kun_ —" "Hey!" "—he's a morning person. I don't go with Kagami- _kun_ since it's nearer if I get here from my house, Kise- _kun_." Behind his flat tone, actually Kuroko started getting worried of his Light being.

"Are you sure, he's coming, Kuroko- _kun_? He seemed pretty exhausted from the latest match, though it's been days ago and thinking of Bakagami, he'll come no matter what." Riko frowned, looking slightly worried too.

"Heh~? Kaga- _chin_ won't come? Sac- _chin_ said I can ask Kaga _-chin_ to cook me food since he'll come~"

Kuroko slightly raised his eyebrow, slightly feeling annoyed for the fact the tallest boy came because of _Kagami_.

"You should make a phone call, Kuroko." Akashi said as he squeezed the tallest boy's upper hand, tried to calm the purple head .who stared narrowly at Momoi. The girl seemed unfazed and smiled innocently though.

Kuroko nodded then pulled out his phone, meanwhile the others got ready for the match. More the rings were heard without being answered, he got more uneasy. Kagami always answered his calls all this time, except if the redhead really overslept or in the shower. After the fifth trial, Kuroko gave up. Probably, Midorima was right, Kagami woke up late. Beside he recalled Kagami said about cleaning and tired yesterday. Kuroko sent Kagami an email then sighed as he got ready to join his friends.

 **.**

 _Please reply my message, Kagami_ -kun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine let out a huff, drank his sport drink ravenously. The day was hot and the match with his old teammates really drained him, though he wouldn't admit it. He looked around, seeing the others were in the same state as him. They were in a break now. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the girls chatted cheerly, from what his ears could catch, it seemed about the shops they wanted to go. Hearing the list of the shops, though vaguely, already made him whinced a bit. It definitely will be boring. He just hope his friends didn't tag along with the girls.

"Kaga- _chin_ hasn't come yet~?"

Aomine turned to Murasakibara who pouted, then his sapphire marbles caught Kuroko who slightly frowned and looked at his phone.

"Kagami _cchi_ hasn't answered yet, Kuroko _cchi_?" Kise walked from his side to Kuroko. Kuroko shook his head.

"No, he hasn't, Kise- _kun_."

"Have you tried to email him?" Akashi altered his attention to the teal head.

"Yes, i have, Akashi- _kun_. But he hasn't replied me yet."

He could see slightly frowned too.

Honestly, Aomine felt slightly uneasy, too. He wouldn't admit it but deep inside he realized he _wished_ the redhead would come. He _wished_ he could have a mini one-on-one with his best rival—once again, he'd not admit it.

Then, seeing Kuroko's restlessness made him worried about the weird eyebrow's well being—just a bit!, dammit!

...Okay, maybe not a little more than a bit.

He knows Kagami will never miss the chance to play basketball with GoM, since he _knows_ how much Kagami's competitive soul and his love for basketball. That's why...

"We could visit him after this, Kuroko, if you're really worried." Akashi then turned to the girls who were looking at them now. "I'm sorry, Momoi, Aida _-san_ , we'll not go with you."

"Okay... but please tell us if something happened."

"And, please greet him for me, Tetsu- _kun_ ~!" Momoi added.

" _Ha'i_ , Momoi- _san_." Kuroko nodded, then looked at Akashi _-kun_." Thank you, Akashi _-kun_."

"I want to go to Kagami _cchi_ 's house too~"

"Me too, Aka _-chin_ ~"

"When i said 'we', actually it means 'we all the boys' will go to Kagami's house, Murasakibara, Kise."

Aomine raised his eyebrows, never expected that he's included too. But, well actually he intended to go to Kagami's house too...

What?! It's because he didn't want to go with the girls, it's not because he's worried! Aomine fought his own inner thought.

"Wh-Who said I'll come with you, Akashi?" Midorima pushed his glasses, seemed not liking the idea but his voice had shaken a bit.

"You have to come, _Shintarou_." Somehow, Akashi looked as if he slightly changed back to _that one._ Ah, he forgot _they_ have merged now. "You have to be there since you are needed in case Kagami need a medical treatment."

The last sentence made him getting more uneasy. He could see the others felt that way too. The atmosphere got heavier. It seemed the game wouldn't last long.

He looked at the clear sky above him. It's not like he's clueless for this feeling. It's hard for him to admit this, but actually he found himself drawn to his best rival. Feeling such affection more than it should be. He never consider himself as a bi or gay. He oblviously likes boobs, but then as he found his rival being adorable, and angelic, and kind, and beautifully sexy, he doubted that this is still the same Aomine he used to be.

It scared him a bit, but he _know_ he's glad of it secretly.

Beside now, there's something more scary that he should mind of...

 **.**

 _Be Okay,_ Baka _gami._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's just a match after the break, they decided to end the event. Kise wiped his sweat with his shirt. He's waiting his turn to change his damp clothes in the public toilet. He looked at Midorima in his fresh clothes prepared his bag, nagging Murasakibara to do the same. Aomine and Akashi were still in the toilet. Momoi and Riko had taken their leave since Akashi _ordered_ to end the game. Kuroko, who was the first one who changed clothes, still trying to call Kagami.

"Kise, your turn." Akashi's voice altered his attention to his ex-captain.

"Yes, wait for me~" Kise walked into the one Akashi used before.

After closing the door, he rushed up changing his clothes.

Actually he had a bad feeling about Kagami since the first time Kuroko said that the redhead didn't answer his call nor reply his emails. The model _knows_ that the Seirin ace never ignored any email or call, since Kise always sends emails to the boy to kill the time as he's waiting for his photoshoot turn, or when he's on the way with his manager, and Kagami always replies him no matter how nonsense his messages.

That fact made him feeling warm inside.

That's why he hoped Kagami was invited in today gathering, and he's glad when he knew he was, but, then he started feeling uneasy and worried as he saw Kuroko's calls didn't receive any answer. He, too, had sent the Seirin ace a message too when they're break, but he got no reply.

"Hurry up, Kise!" he heard Aomine shouting from outside.

"Wait a minute, Aomine _cchi_!"

He finished his changing quickly and went outside, seeing his friends were already ready to go. He dashed to his bag and packed his stuffs quickly.

"Let's go, Kise."

Akashi started walking out of the court with the others tailing behind him. Kise ran to catch up with them. Well, he _knows_ even Akashi seemed in hurry and _wanted_ to see Kagami. He _knows_ even Murasakibara was as worried as he was, that's why he only ate candies, ignoring his other snacks.

"Has you called or emailed Kagami, Kuroko? It's not polite to visit him suddenly— _nanodayo_. "

"I have, Midorima- _kun_ , but Kagami- _kun_ hasn't replied nor answer my calls." Kuroko sighed.

"Che, _Baka_ gami! Don't tell me he just oversleep in a bathtub or something!" Aomine spinned his ball.

"Kagami- _kun_ isn't you, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko looked at him with deadpan.

"What the hell you mean, Tetsu?!"

Kuroko ignored him. Aomine just let out a 'tsk' and said nothing. Even he _knows_ they who looked as care-nothing looked worried too. Kise put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Kagami _cchi_ will be okay, Kuroko _cchi_." Kise sent a wink, Kuroko smiled a little.

"Yes, I hope so, Kise- _kun_."

 **.**

 _I hope you're fine, Kagami_ cchi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting-tong_

"Kagami- _kun_?!"

"Kagami _cchi_ ~! Are you there?!"

It's been six times they pressed the bell, but no one opened the door. Midorima sighed, his palm clutched his lucky item, a pocket watch. He adjusted his glassed and looked around. It seemed the apartments beside Kagami's were empty, since no one even bothered to shut them as Kise loudly yelled their neighbour's name.

"Kagami! Open the door, you bastard!" Aomine banged the door.

Even Akashi didn't try to stop Aomine. It seemed his ex-captain had the same thought with him.

"What are you doing, boys?"

They all turned to where the voice belong. An old woman who's around fourty looked at them puzzledly, Akashi who the first moved closer to the old woman.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. We are sorry for the are Kagami's friends. We're supposed to meet him in a park this morning, but he didn't come. We tried to call and message him several times but got no answer. So, we decided to pay him a visit, but he didn't come out."

Akashi said in rush, it seemed he almost lost his calm due to worry the idiot redhead. Midorima nearly snorted. Kagami really gave them panick attacks—O-of course he's not.

"Kagami _-kun_? Oh, I saw him going out this morning, but hasn't seen him again, probably he's out. You should ask to the security in the first floor." the old woman said.

"We have asked the security, Ma'am, but he said Kagami's already come home bringing his groceries." Midorima replied.

"Really? Hmm..." she seemed thinking of something, then she looked at them again.

"I know the landlord here, I'll ask him for the spare keys, so you can check Kagami- _kun_. Wait here." the old woman walked to the elevator.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Akashi said.

Minutes later, she came back with a man, the landlord. After they're re-expalining the situation, the landlord gave them the spare keys.

"Please give the keys back to the security below after you finish your business." the man looked at them sternly.

"Yes, sir. Thank you vey much." All of them said at once.  
Then the man went away.

"If you need anything, youcan call me. I live right on a floor below, just right under Kagami- _kun_ 's."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am." Akashi bowed, made the others following him, the old woman only smiled then left them.

Akashi gave the keys to Kuroko who's closer to the door. Then the shadow opened it.

"Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko who's first got in, calling Kagami, but he received no answer.

"Sorry for intruding." Midorima mumbled. Then looked the dim hall in front of them. It still looked same as the last time he's here— about months ago, when he asked Kagami to make him 10 portions of _gyoza_ for his lucky item.

No, he didn't use it as an excuse to see Kagami— _nanodayo_. It's for his own sake.

He removed his shoes just like the others did and followed them in. Kise and Aomine turned to the hall that leads to the bathroom and Kagami's room—he just guessed, it doesn't mean he had roamed around this place as he went to bathroom _, nanodayo_.

Murasakibara opened the door on the right hall, but he found nothing. Kuroko and Akashi walked through the door in the end of the hall. It led to a living room and kitchen if he—

"Kagami- _kun_!"

The yell from Kuroko snapped him. Unconsciously he quickened his pace with Murasakibara following him. He could hear Aomine and Kise ran toward them. As he turned to the room, he saw Akashi near the kitchen counter. Midorima paced to him, only to see Kagami's lying unconsciously, as Akashi used his lap to support his head.

"Oh my god, Kagami _cchi_!" from the voices he knew Kise's eyes widened in disbelieve. He disn;t hear Aomine's but he knew he's there. His attention focused on Kuroko who tried to clean the small pieces of a shattering glass from Kagami's bleeding hand. Midorima winced a bit. He's instinctly searching for first aid kit.

"It's on the corner of that." knowingly, Kuroko pointed out a shelf up the counter. Murasakibara who the closest took it and gave it to him.

"Midorima, wrap the wounds with this," Akashi pulled out a clean towel from his bag. He immediately did it. "Kuroko, put away the shattered glass with the cloth up there, after that step there Murasakibara, bring Kagami to the couch."

They both did the instruction. Kuroko quickly dragged the shattered glass to make a space for Murasakibara in, then the tallest boy carried Kagami in bridal style to the couch.

He felt slightly annoyed seeing Kagami's being carried— _not by him_ —but he' shrugged it off.

"Aomine, please searched for Kagami's cleaning tools and help Kuroko cleaning the mess." Aomine said nothing, just did as he's told. Midorima started to take Kagami's bleeding hand. He winced as he finally realized the guy burned up.

"He have a fever— _nanodayo_." He worked to treat the wounds. The cuts seemed no deep, and they're only small bleeding, though it looked Kagami had been in that position for a long time, and the blood that covered his hand because of no restrain held it streaming made the wound looked worse than it should be.

"It's not really high." Akashi looked at the termometer on his hand, then sighed in relief.

"The wounds were not as bad as it looks." Midorima adjusted his glasses, let out the breath he didn't realize holding.

"Mou~ Kagami _cchi_ really scared me- _ssu_." Kise sat down on the floor, looked relieved. Murasakibara let out a puff. Midorima took a fever patch, as Akashi wiped out Kagami's bangs. Delicately, he put the patch on the buning forehead.

"Should we call an ambulance, Akashi- _kun_?"

Kuroko and Aomine popped up from the kitchen.

"No need. His wounds aren't severe and his fever isn't really high." He adjusted his glasses again.

"Don't gimme a shit, Midorima! Kagami fainted—"

"It's from the fever, _Daiki_. It seemed Kagami tried to take a drink when he collapsed abruptly and broke the glass. Its fractions hurt him unintendly. Beside there's no any bruised on his head." Akashi glared at the blunette, made the tanned boy shut his mouth.

"What should we do now?" Kise broke the silence, his amber marbles looked at the unconscious boy in such a tender expression. Midorima looked at the medicine box. That idiot had no medicine stocks for cold and fever.

"Aomine, go with Midorima to buy some medicines." Midorima almost voiced out his protest, but seeing the look Akashi displayed, he shut his mouth. "Let's go, Aomine."

"Don't order me around bastard!" Aomine was the one who leave the room first, after throwing a look to Kagami's sleeping face.

Midorima sighed, then got up. He took a glance on the pained and paler face of Kagami, before walking out of the room. The lovey-dovey feeling he had recently for the certain redhead already slightly bothered him— _but he secertly never mind it_ —and now that certain redhead bothered him with this worrying and uneasiness—that's not like him at all. He sighed again, before closing the apartment front door, following Aomine.

 **.**

 _Take care of yourself better, Moron_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Murasakibara, please carry Kagami to his room." Akashi looked at the tallest boy who did what he told right away. His eyes caught Kise's getting up from his position.

"Kise, please take a bowl and some ice and Kuroko, please take a clean towel. I don't think a fever patch is enough to reduce his fever. Beside we have to make him awake." Both of them did what he told without asking anything.

Akashi massaged the bridge of his nose. Kise was right. Kagami scared _them_. He scared a person like Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi never felt this _panick_ beside once when his mother fell sick for the first time. Akashi never felt so horrified beside once the time he saw his mother unconscious figure in the hospital. Akashi never felt his heart clenched seeing someone's sleeping beside once his mother got into coma.

But, Kagami Taiga, who just fainted from the fever and injured himself, was able to make Akashi feel those feeling again.

Akashi _knows_ he's trapped in love with Kagami. A gay love. A forbidden one. It possibly crushed his own future and the name of Akashi, but as he found out Kagami's still safe and sound minutes ago, his great brain flashed a thought: _As long as he's alive, breath and well, It's okay to have the worst future. As long as he's with him, he feels nothing impossible to go through._

The still Captain of Rakuzan had never expected that he'd fall so hard and so deep in love with the taller boy. He never expected the boy will influence him so much, too much great, reach out the point he can't control.

And, he _knows_ it's not only him who had a big crush for the other redhead. His other old teammates too felt the same as him, and some of them also realized the others' feeling for Kagami. Though it seemed no one of them wanted to be honest to each other.

Yet, Akashi's sure that there will come a time for them to confess their feelings.

Until then, he'll just try hard to get close to the oblivious boy.

"Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko suddenly appeared from Kagami's room. It seemed he had been absent-mindedly walking to the Seiri ace.

"How's he?" Akashi looked into the room, caught Kise put a cold towel over the patch. Murasakibara sat on the floor, but his corner of eyes never let Kagami go even a bit.

"He's still not awake." Kuroko sighed.

"if he didn't wake up within an hour, we'll call ambulance." Akashi declared as he got closer to the sleeping boy. He touched the skin on Kagami's cheek tenderly.

"I think we should prepare porridge for Kagami- _kun_ , Akashi _-kun_. He needed to eat something before taking a medicine." Kuroko said abruptly.

It seemed his ex-teammate didn't like what he did. Akashi knew that Kuroko realized the only one who can cook better here beside Kagami is him, so he had to leave the room and started cooking.

 _Smooth but bold in the same time, as expected from Tetsuya_.

Akashi let out a small snort. "Alright. Please help me, Kuroko."

" _Ha'i_." Kuroko got up and led the way to the kitchen. The ex-captain of Teikou looked at the other two.

"Don't do something reckless, Kise, Murasakibara. Tell us if Kagami's awake."

"Roger, Akashi _cchi_."

"Hm."

Akashi glanced at the sleeping figure on the bed, before sighed and followed the shadow. It's still kind of weird as he found himself in the other redhead's place, walking around as if they're close. He even didn't expect himself to be the one who suggested to visit Kagami. He must be really worried of the boy well-being.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," a monotone voice snapped him out of his mind. Akashi turned to the boy who had prepared the utensils. Kuroko continued what he wanted to say.

"Do you love Kagami _-kun_ _that_ much?"

Akashi had expected this blunt question would someday get out from the boy, but he didn't anticipate if it's said now. His ruby marbles looked at the aquamarine ones intensely, trying to look as deep as he 's capable.

"Yes. And I think we both _know_ it's not only you and me." Akashi took out some rice.

"Yes, I know."

Kuroko looked down at the pan he carried, seemed troubled, even though he still used his deadpan face. Akashi _knows_ what's in his mind.

"Don't worry, Kuroko. No matter what happens in the future, our relationships won't change. We're still friends and rival, both in basketball and _this matter_. The others will think exactly same."

Kuroko looked slightly suprised, then back to his flat expression. He started back doing his task.

"Do you think Kagami- _kun_ is _going_ to be okay?"

The ex-Captain of Teikou looked at his ex-teammate, sensed a connotation behind the question. He didn't give any reply for a while. It's because he didn't know what the right answer is, but...

"I think, he is. Have a bit more faith in _our_ Light, _Tetsuya_."

Akashi looked at the slightly widened pupils with a determination. Kuroko took a deep breath, before smiling to the other boy.

"Yes, you're right, Akashi- _kun_."

 **.**

 _I believe you—we'll be okay, Taiga_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Murasakibara opened his fifth candy, and ate it slowly. He should just bring his snacks here, but somehow he didn't feel _right_ to do this. It's annoying. He usually barely care anything else other than his mom and snacks. But, since the morning he knew Kagami didn't come, until now he's seeing the boy that's still sleeping, he felt a certain uneasiness, that bothered him. Even the candy in his mouth nearly tasted as plain as a mineral water.

The purple marbles looked at Kagami. The dark crimson hair looked damp with his own sweat. His funny eyebrows slightly twitched and knitted together, looked like he felt uncomfortable in his sleep. Probably he had a bad dream. His eyelid closed, showed off his thick eyelashes. His lips were paler. His face slightly blush and the redness stood out due to the paler skin, and his breath seemed _heavy_.

Murasakibara never think even in a pained and sickness, Kagami still looked _gorgeous_ and sexy.

Then his eyes found Kise's hand grabbed Kagami's, and he felt unnecessaryily angry.

"Kise- _chin_ , put away your hand." The tallest boy glared at the blonde who was smiling—smirking at him.

"What's wrong, Murasakibara _cchi_? I just grab his hand- _ssu_."

"But, it can disturb Kaga _-chin_ ~!"

"Kagami _cchi_ _actually_ had to wake up, Murasakibara _cchi_. Beside, I _just_ grab his hand." Then Kise's smirk widened, "If you're jealous, come here, make yourself useful and help me compressing Kagami _cchi_."

Murasakibara glared him more intensely. It's not like he didn't want to. He's just afraid, Kagami would be mad if he suddenly shook him from his sleep roughly, because he could feel an urge to hug the sleeping boy tightly and brought him to his house, so no one could treat the Seirin ace beside him. As much as his carelessness, he could feel his heart had built a big love and possessiveness for the redhead. It's never intended, and it's annoying but deep inside he didn't want to push it out. He wanted to cradle and cherish this feeling along the whom it's aimed to, for the rest of his life.

He didn't want to hurt him. That's why, he chose to stay here, a distance from the sleeping boy to keep his hand off from him. Beside, Akashi had warned them. But seeing the blonde got touchy and close to the redhead annoyiing him more.

The purple head came closer, right beside Kise, then he ran his hand on the damp dark crimson, massaged gentlely the top of the redhead, just like what his mother did when he got a headache. Kise seemed suprised a bit, but then softened his gaze.

"Murasakibara _cchi_ ,"

"Hm."

"It looks we fall for Kagami _cchi_ _this_ hard." Kise clutched his shirt on his chest, as if it's hurting him.

"Seems so~" Murasakibara _knows_ that.

"Is it even okay? What do you think, Murasakibara _cchi_?" Kise stared at him deeply.

He didn't reply immediately. He looked at the redhead's sleeping face. His big hand caressed the damp hair gentlely, as his gaze softened.

"It's okay, Kise- _chin_. If it's Kaga- _chin_ , it's okay." He then continued massaging the head, "beside, don't think hard, Kise- _chin_ , it'll hurt your tiny brain~!"

"Mou~ _hidoi-ssu_!"

 **.**

 _Get well soon, Kaga-_ chin _~ we wait for your smile_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-1st part: Owari-**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hi~ I'm back :)

I want to write this since months ago, but i never have the chance, then I forgot...

But, never mind. It's done :)

This will consist of two or three chapters only. But, if It's possible, I will make a sequel.

I am sorry for any mistakes you find here, it's un-betaed

If you have anything to say, please don't be reluctant to give me comments.

Thank you very much :)


End file.
